


How Much Harry Loves Louis

by onceinalarry



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Fluff I guess, M/M, harry loves louis alot, not really a fic, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceinalarry/pseuds/onceinalarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically a poem i wrote about how much harry loves louis</p><p>---------</p><p>I REALIZE THAT I CAN NOT FATHOM INTO WORDS HOW MUCH THEY LOVE EACH OTHER BUT I TRIED I SWEAR</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Much Harry Loves Louis

**Author's Note:**

> please check out my other works!! also i was listening to Autumn Leaves, Kiss Me, and Wake Me Up by Ed Sheeran when i wrote this :)

Harry loves Louis so much. 

He loved him when they were sixteen and eighteen.  
He loved him when they were seventeen and nineteen.  
He loved him when they were eighteen and twenty.  
He loved him when they were nineteen and twenty one.  
He loved him when they were twenty and twenty two.  
He loves him at twenty one and twenty three, and he will never stop loving him.

Harry loves Louis so much.

He loves the way his eyes crinkle when he's happy.  
He loves the way his face lights up when he's with children.  
He loves the way his smile can brighten up any room.

Harry loves Louis so much.

He loves the way he speaks poems.  
He loves the way he always knows what to say at all the right times.  
He loves the way his voice sounds, the angelic music that calms his mind.

Harry loves Louis so much.

He loves how he's not afraid to state his opinions.  
He loves how he's always quick to correct others.  
He loves how he stands up for whats right.

Harry loves Louis so much.

He loves that the ink on their bodies tell a story.  
He loves the way their love is permanent.  
He loves how he was once a blank canvas, now filled with riddles and history.

Harry loves Louis o much.

He loves the way he stands on his tiptoes to kiss him.  
He loves the way he blushes when he's complimented.  
He loves the way their hands fit together like puzzle pieces.

Harry loves Louis so much.

He loves him at sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty, twenty one.   
He'll love him when they both grow old and get wrinkles in their foreheads.  
He loves their love story, and he'll love it forever.


End file.
